


Casifer x female reader

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 17:39:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10746606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You need the information, right? What's the matter in having a little fun when getting it.





	Casifer x female reader

You weren't planning to go to him for help- but here you are- your mind filling with thoughts of that corrupted angel and what he could do. The Winchesters had warned you, told you multiple times that it wasn't Cas and that Lucifer was bad luck, that there was no use trying to get information out of him. But there was one way, one way that you were willing to use to get to him, and no one else would ever have to know.

Summoning Lucifer himself wasn't an easy feat, but there he was, right in front of you with a sickening grin on his face. That personality inside of that glorious meat-suit was enough to get your panties in a twist what? You were only human. Which was painfully exaggerated when an archangel was standing in front of you looking as if he was ready to devour you. "Oh, it's the Winchester's little pet trying to get more info- and what do you have to offer this time?"

Your eyes trail to the floor while Ca-Lucifer's roam around the room as if in search of something- more   
like someone. "Where are those troublesome boys- are you here alone?" The man's eyes lit up with curiosity, looking you up and down thoroughly as he rolled up the sleeves of his shirt. "Are you giving me what I think you are?"

You sigh, biting your lip as you slowly unbutton your shirt and pretend not to feel at least somewhat eager while kicking off your shoes. He was attractive, to say the least, but you weren't supposed to be so willing- it was wrong after all. "Myself- I'm offering myself in exchange for information." It isn't long before your shirt in on the floor, your hands then reaching to unbutton your pants. If this is going to happen, it going to happen now- because call you a sinner- but you want it bad.

"I'll gladly accept-" A grin tugs at Lucifer's lips as he walks closer, letting his hands trail down your back   
before resting on your sides. "What do you need?" The only thing running through your head are thoughts completely irrelevant to the question, the closeness of Lucifer leaving a discomfort in your nether regions, one that you really hoped would be resolved by the same angel.

You don't know what to think when his hands have a firm grip on your ass, forcing you to hold back a noise that is equal parts terrified and eager as hell. "I need to know where Amara is- we know how to stop her." Lucifer raises an eyebrow, leaning in close as his breath trails along your lips. It's so tempting to lean in and close the distance, but you need to know that the deal is solidified before anything happens. "I know that you've seen her recently." Your finger drags over his chest teasingly, making an effort to seem confident- which you are to an extent.

Lucifer is the one to pull you into a kiss first, eagerly waiting for you to allow his tongue to explore your   
mouth, but you don't just yet. Instead, you pull away, making sure to bite his bottom lip gently before giving an accusing glance while Luci rolls his eyes. "Fine, fine, she's in an old warehouse- just south ofhere a few miles and near an old abandoned farm. Is that good enough for you?" He's obviously getting impatient as he pulls your pants down quickly, moving to unclasp your bra as well.

You only grin and let out a small laugh, helping him along by unclasping it yourself and letting it drop to   
the floor. Surprisingly, the angel's wandering eyes don't make you feel self-conscious, they only add to the wetness slowly soaking through your panties. "More than good enough- are you going to take what you want from me now?" Something about the way he looks at you makes you want it even more, and you find yourself stumbling backward as a bed snaps into existence while he grins back at you.

"I think it's more like giving you what you crave- I can tell that you want me." An evil chuckle fills the room as you're pushed onto the bed, Luci easily falling between your legs and letting his hand trail up your thigh. "But don't worry, I'll make sure to enjoy it." You bite your lip as his hand trails over your panties gently, causing a muffled moan to slip past your lips as his fingers slip over the most sensitive spots even through the fabric. "I can feel how ready you are for this, Y/N, the wetness soaking through your panties."

His fingers tease under your waistband, tugging the panties down slowly as you close your eyes and lean   
into his touch for more. "I do- I want this, I'd like you to touch me- please." Your eyes open again and you can see the smirk on Lucifer's face, an overwhelming tightness in your lower stomach catching you off guard when a single finger slips into the wet heat of your vagina, more than enough slick wetness to let another slip in almost immediately after.

"I know you do, now stay quiet- unless I tell you otherwise- or I'll stop." A mischevious glint flashes in   
the angel's eyes as he painstakingly slowly pulls the fingers out before letting them sink back in again. His fingers curl up slightly to brush against your g-spot gently, and you struggle to suppress a groan as the two fingers massage the spot softly. "Does that feel nice?"

You nod for fear of putting a stop to the pleasure running through your body, rolling your hips just   
slightly as the pressure increases and the movement pulses inside of you. Your legs spread wider when the panties are completely removed, a tiny whimper passing your lips when his fingers begin pumping in and out of you quickly. An intense and overwhelming sensation flows through your body before the fingers are pulling out and leaving you wanting more.

You look back at the angel when he removes his fingers, watching as he sucks the two fingers in his mouth and moans around them at the slightly salty- with a slight tinge of bitterness- but not overwhelming taste. "You're very good at this, I wish I could keep you around." He kisses you on the lips once before letting his mouth trail lower, first on your neck and then lingering on your breasts before lowering to your stomach and making you shiver at the sensation.

It seems like an eternity for his mouth to get to where you want it- his tongue trailing over seemingly every inch of your body- but once his tongue finally licks along your clit you can't help but let out a long and loud moan, thanking the powers that be that he didn't stop at the noise. He definitely knows what he's doing, dipping his tongue into your entrance before flicking it along your clit again and swirling his tongue with a sloppy suction sound to follow it while your eyes roll back just slightly in pleasure and your legs tremble desperately.

Your hands grab at the sheets mindlessly while his hand grabs one of your breasts and squeezes gently, dragging the tip of his thumb over your already hardened and sensitive nipple while he continues eating   
you out and teasing your clit with precise flicks of his tongue. You can tell that you're getting close when you feel the pressure building as pleasure builds to an approaching climax, your hips raising slightly off of the bed and working his tongue against your clit while you cry out shamelessly as an intense orgasm washes over you.

Lucifer is relentless, sucking and licking and causing almost painful overstimulation before finally pulling   
away and licking his lips with a smile as he stares at your overwhelmed and pleasure-ridden body. "Is that good enough for you?" He grins and leans forward to hold both of your breasts in his hands, kissing you gently as he squeezes them again. "Or do you still want me to fuck you?"

You moan and briefly contemplate before groaning and repositioning yourself slightly, knowing very well that you want Castiel- or well...Lucifer inside of you. Whoever is in that vessel- you crave them. "Please-I...I really do want it." You sigh in relief when you hear the sound of pants unzipping before feeling something hard and heavy nudging it's way inside of you,sending you groaning when Lucifer is finally moving and letting his hands fall to your hips. "Thank you- Oh~ thank you."

After only a few thrusts one of Lucifer's fingers are teasing against your clit again, his relentless pace leaving you on edge even quicker than before. Your eyes flutter shut as his thrusts push through your entire body, wracking your body with intense and much-needed pleasure.

Your previous post-orgasmic bliss hasn't worn off when the angel's thrusts are already speeding up, hitting just the right angle before pulsing inside of you with his climax while you fall through another orgasm, blissfully unaware of everything around you before you come back down.

When you're finally back to yourself Lucifer is standing in front of the bed, fully clothed and composed while staring at your naked, exposed body on the bed. "Thank you for that, sweetheart- you make good company." He winks before disappearing with the soft sound of flapping wings, leaving you breathless and fucked out on the bed he created. You finally gather your clothes a few minutes later, stumbling into them before leaving the abandoned room with a dopey smile on your face and a paper with the needed information.

The Winchester's will never know.


End file.
